Weakness
by yunakairi1314
Summary: Robin and Starfire go for a day out in Jump City. Robin finds himself opening up to Starfire, which only leads himself to realize certain things about himself. A RobStar FanFic


This is a RobStar FanFic, it's a one shot, as well as my other RobStar stuff. I hope you like it! I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters

"Friends, Let us go out and enjoy such a glorious evening!"

I pulled my eyes away from the local Jump City newspaper and glanced at the clock, five o'clock, not too late to go out. I glanced at Starfire; she stood in the middle of the Main Operations room. Her usual outfit exchanged for something more casual, a light pink V-neck along with a pair of slightly flared jeans. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, mirroring her hope.

"I'd love to Star, but the T-Car needs some TLC after our rumble with Cinderblock," Cyborg said while flipping through an automotive parts magazine.

Hope drained from Starfire's face. She looked towards the rest of us.

"Oh, well perhaps the rest of the friends will join me?"

She glanced at us, silence filling the room, yet I seemed to be the only one fully acknowledging her. I felt guilt welling up inside of me. Starfire was wearing that look. That one look she always takes on when someone doesn't join her on an outing: loneliness.

I fumbled with the newspaper I was once reading. It was now lying in my lap. I needed to be here with the team keeping an eye on the status of the city, but that look in Star's eyes was ruining my uncaring demeanor.

"Star, my show just started!" Beastboy shushed her.

She let her shoulders slouch in sadness.

"Raven...?" She mumbled, "Robin..?"

Her voice softened as she said my name, causing my walls to slightly tumble.

"I got to finish this book, Starfire, uh, maybe some other time?" Raven spoke, her head slightly rising over her book cover.

"Of course," she sighed.

Now Star's eyes rested upon me, her green eyes now silently begging me.

I ran a hand through my dark locks, "Star, I should probably be watching out for the city..." I started.

Her head slightly drooped, her auburn hair falling towards her face. "But uh, I suppose I can take a break."

Starfire's dimming green eyes brightened, a smile crossing growing over her face.

"So you shall accompany me on the evening out?" She asked, reassuring herself I would come along.

"Yeah Star, I'll come"

"Glorious! We shall have much the fun!" she cheered.

"Have fun you two." Cyborg said, shooting me a wink. "Take your time out there; I'll watch the bad guys."

I gave Cyborg a glare, yet I was grateful he was willing to watch the stats of the city.

I folded the newspaper back to its original form and placed it on the counter in the kitchen as I approached Star. Her face was slightly flushed, a smile grazing her features.

Before heading out I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled as I looked at the bat logo on the shirt, a mocking gesture to my old mentor. I can only imagine the scowl that should paint his face if he saw me in it. I placed my mask in my dresser drawer while grabbing my sunglasses.

I climbed onto my R-Cycle. I threw a glance at Starfire behind me. She bit at her lip, a habit she takes on when she's nervous.

"Robin..." she mumbled.

"Yeah Star?" I asked while fastening my helmet over my face, being careful to leave my sunglasses intact.

"Is it the normal to fly during such occasions?" She asked, now fumbling with her auburn locks.

I let out a slight chuckle. "Climb on Star, I'll take us."

With cautious steps she climbed on the back of the motorcycle.

It wasn't the first time for Star on the R-Cycle, but the circumstances were different than the previous times. Before danger was at large, now it's just an evening night out.

"Hold on, Star," I called back to her.

Her arms gently circled around my waist while her chin rested upon my shoulder. I kicked the kickstand down and started the engine.

Starfire and I toured the town. We visited the Titans' favorite pizza joint and some of the places I first encountered once residing here. I took her to our usual candy shop, only this time I mentioned the old Blockbuster it used to be. I told her about my late night adventures to and from the store to rent old action movies.

I took her downtown, towards the country, and showed her the field that used to be the main attraction for holidays. I told her how pumpkins are sold in autumn and Christmas trees in the winter. Of course, I explained to her the meaning and symbols the two stood for.

I also showed her the candle shop. I didn't really have a choice as to avoid it, once Star smelled all the scents from afar she wanted to go in. I managed to hold out by explaining what a candle is. We looked through every candle and scent there, only leaving when Star said she was growing a headache.

The city was beginning to darken and so were my thoughts on the day; realization of our outing slowly casting a dawning shadow upon me. I shouldn't let anyone see as much of myself as I allow Starfire to. I could hear my ex-mentor explaining to me the importance of privacy. I began to regret allowing myself to accompany Starfire. An enemy would just have to catch Starfire and me out, and they would use her against me.

"One person is all it takes to bring one to their knees, Robin. Friends…Who needs them? Privacy is a hero's greatest treasure. Love… Heroes know no such word. Love is a weakness. An enemy's greatest power is toying with the heart. Love will make you do things you never thought you'd do. It will put you in places you'd never thought you'd be. You're better off alone."

I grew tense, Bruce's old advice coming to mind. How foolish of me. What hero puts people at risk? If only Bruce could see me now, partaking in exactly what he told me to stay out of.

Sensing my distress she called out my name.

I shuttered, slightly embarrassed at such a stupid, simple mistake.

"You are troubled?" She tried again.

"I am fine," I said the edge to my voice much harsher then I intended it to be.

"You are not telling me the truth," she said, her voice echoing in the silence.

I turned towards her, "Don't worry, I am fine," I said, my face forcing a smile.

Starfire's eyes only widened with worry. "What is the matter?" She questioned.

I felt my anger sparking, yet I kept it at bay. She couldn't possibly know. The more she knows, the closer she gets to me.

"Starfire, I just, I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"Robin?"

I found myself stifling a sigh, "Yeah, Star?"

"I do not know what the matter is, but I am here. I am your friend, here to listen when you are ready," She reassured me.

I found myself smiling. Starfire never pressed along boundaries she wasn't allowed over. Maybe that's why I let her in. She never forces herself in, and I find it comforting.

"I know, Star. Thanks."

We walked on towards the R-Cycle, yet Starfire took to the sky. Maybe she too needed some time to herself, or maybe she knew I did. Sometimes I feel like Starfire knows me more than I do, which worried me, for I know my weakness.


End file.
